Family Jr. (TV Channel)
Family Jr. is a Canadian English-language specialty channel owned by DHX Media. Launched on November 30, 2007, the service broadcasts programming aimed at preschool-aged children. Family Jr. is operated as a multiplex channel of its parent network, the Category A-licensed Family Channel, under CRTC regulations allowing channels licensed as premium television services to operate additional feeds consistent with their overall licensing. The channel was previously operated under Disney's preschool television brands, including Playhouse Disney and later Disney Junior, but adopted the Family Jr. brand in 2015 following the acquisition of Canadian rights to Disney Junior by Corus Entertainment (who subsequently relaunched the Canadian version of Disney Junior as a separate service). Along with its French-language counterpart, Télémagino, it is available in over 4 million Canadian households as of 2013. History As Playhouse Disney and Disney Junior The channel originally launched as Playhouse Disney on November 30, 2007; as Family is licensed as a premium service which allows for the addition of multiplex channels that are consistent with the network's licence (which dictates that it provide a service with programming aimed at youth aged 17 and younger), no additional licence was required to launch the service, and the channel would be offered at no additional charge to television providers who already carry Family Channel. A French-language version, originally known as Playhouse Disney Télé, was launched on July 5, 2010. Unlike the English version, it operates under a separate Category B license. On May 6, 2011, the networks were re-launched under Disney's new preschool television brand Disney Junior. Following the sale of Astral Media to Bell Media, the two Disney Junior services and their sister networks were put up for sale to relieve concerns over Bell's market share following the merger. On November 28, 2013, DHX Media announced it would acquire the two Disney Junior services and their sister networks for $170 million, pending CRTC approval. As Family Jr. On April 16, 2015, it was announced that Corus Entertainment had acquired rights to Disney's children's television library and brands, succeeding a previous license agreement with DHX. Corus stated that following the launch of a Canadian version of Disney Channel, it would re-launch Disney's other linear children's television brands in Canada in the future. In anticipation for this transition, DHX concurrently announced that its Disney-branded networks would be re-branded as spin-offs of Family Channel; Disney Junior was re-branded as Family Jr. on September 18, 2015. On December 1, 2015, Corus launched a replacement Disney Junior-branded channel. Programming Current programming Canadian productions * Caillou (February 5, 2018-present) * Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood (September 4, 2017-present) * Dinotrux (September 16, 2017-present) * Elias: Rescue Team Adventures (July 3, 2017-present) * Franny's Feet (May 6, 2011-September 1, 2014; August 31, 2015-present) * Justin Time (September 16, 2012-present) * Kate and Mim-Mim (September 5, 2015-present) * Little People (March 14, 2016-present) * Nature Cat (July 1, 2016-present) * Pajanimals (September 4, 2017-present) * Playdate (October 3, 2015-present) * Rainbow Ruby (April 23, 2016-present) * The Save-Ums! (May 24, 2015-present) * True and the Rainbow Kingdom (June 18, 2018-present) * Space Ranger Roger (January 9, 2017-present) * Super Why! (November 7, 2016-present) * Yup Yups (September 16, 2013-present) Acquired programming * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (June 18, 2017; July 9, 2017-present) * Bananas in Pyjamas (February 19, 2013-February 2017; March 11, 2017-present) * Bob the Builder (December 5, 2015-present) * Cleo & Cuquin (February 8, 2018-present) * Curious George (September 18, 2015-present) * In the Night Garden (April 11, 2016-present) * Little Roy (November 23, 2017-present) * Julius Jr. (May 2, 2015-present) * Messy Goes to Okido (April 9, 2016-present) * Noddy: Toyland Detective (May 15, 2017-present) * Pablo (May 1, 2018-present) * Sarah & Duck (July 7, 2014-present) * School of Roars (September 18, 2017-present) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (May 6, 2011-present) * Stella and Sam (May 6, 2011-September 1, 2016; February 4, 2017-present) * Teletubbies (December 19, 2015-present) * Thomas & Friends (May 24, 2015-present) * Tickety Toc (April 23, 2012-present) * Topsy and Tim (September 5, 2015-present) * Twirlywoos (September 5, 2015-present) * Waybuloo (April 16, 2016-present) Former programming * Bear in the Big Blue House (May 6, 2011-May 25, 2012; September 3, 2012-September 30, 2013) * Bunnytown (May 6, 2011-May 2012) * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (May 6, 2011-June 30, 2012) * Doc McStuffins (April 8, 2012-August 30, 2015) * DuckTales (October 2011-September 30, 2013) * Gerald McBoing-Boing (May 6-July 31, 2011) * Handy Manny (May 6, 2011-August 7, 2014) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (May 6, 2011-August 28, 2014) * Henry Hugglemonster (April 21, 2013-January 1, 2016) * Henry's World (May 6, 2011-September 27, 2013) * Higglytown Heroes (May 6, 2011-September 30, 2013) * Imagination Movers (May 6, 2011-August 30, 2015) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (May 6, 2011-December 1, 2015) * Johnny and the Sprites (May 6, 2011-September 2, 2012) * JoJo's Circus (May 6, 2011-September 1, 2013) * Jungle Junction (May 6, 2011-August 30, 2015) * Katie and Orbie (May 6, 2011-December 31, 2012) * Lalaloopsy (September 27, 2014-August 28, 2016) * Little Einsteins (May 6, 2011-January 1, 2016) * The Little Mermaid (September 16, 2013-August 31, 2014) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (May 6, 2011-September 17, 2015) * Miles from Tomorrowland (February 21-August 30, 2015) * Out of the Box (July 1, 2011-August 31, 2012; December 31, 2012-August 31, 2014) * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear (May 6, 2011-August 30, 2015) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (February 2, 2014-December 1, 2015) * Sofia the First (January 19, 2013-August 31, 2015) * Special Agent Oso (May 6, 2011-January 1, 2016) * Stanley (May 6, 2011-September 27, 2013) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (May 6, 2011-June 30, 2015) Category:TV Channels Category:Family TV channels Category:Canada Category:Family (Canadian TV Channel) Category:Family Jr. Category:DHX Media